Roses and Lavenders
by felivargass2pasta
Summary: Their alliance had always been deep and strong, and even with the hardships of life it wouldn't falter. From the start, their fate had been bound by friendship, and now it was strengthened by love. A collection of short stories about Engport/PortUk, mostly Portugal x England, but fem!Portugal and fem!England will appear too in some stories.
1. Roses

**Roses and Lavenders**

**AN: This is for my friends tomatolovers2****and xMelodyx, both of them wrote wonderful EngPort stories that inspired me to write this little something and gave me support to keep writing. I hope you enjoy :3**

**I was researching about national flowers and got the idea to write this, so both the rose and the lavender will be appearing along the story. I'll be using Afonso as Portugal's name in this one. Each chapter will tell a new and small story about the couple, and both fem!Portugal and fem!England will appear in later chapters. The pairing will be written just below the chapter's name ^^**

* * *

**Roses...**

(Portugal x England)

...

Arthur watched with a tired expression as the hours tick by in the old wooden clock inside his library, fighting sleep as he tried to maintain his eyelids open. He rested the open book over his chest and leaned against the old couch to let his tired body rest for a while. Once again he had been overworking himself, and just thinking about the endless piles of paperwork waiting over his desk made him cringe. Afonso was probably going to give him an earful for not getting enough sleep.

A soft chuckle slipped between the Englishman's lips when he remembered about the Portuguese, and he checked again his watch to make sure it wasn't past midnight yet. He had promised he would stay awake and wait for Afonso's arrival, the other hadn't been lucky and could only pick a flight to London late that night.

Arthur stretched his legs over the fluffy cushions and stared at the ceiling with a pensive expression, remembering about the old times where he would be in his ship and waiting anxiously to dock in the Portuguese shores. He missed those silly times of his youth, and he would never forget how his heart would beat faster whenever Afonso would be there in the harbour waiting for him with a warm smile on his lips.

"Arthur...?"

The Englishman blinked in confusion and propped himself up on his elbows to look at the door, widening his eyes when he saw Afonso standing on the doorway with a single red rose in his hand.

Afonso chuckled when he noticed the surprised look he was receiving and closed the door carefully before walking toward the couch. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I swear I was going to knock first..."

Arthur shook his head and stretched an arm to place the book over a small table in front of the couch. "No, don't worry... I was just reading a book." he said, moving his legs to give a spot for the other to sit, "How was the trip?"

"A bit tiring, I couldn't wait to arrive in London." Afonso smiled and sat beside the Briton, looking at the rose he was holding before handing it to Arthur, "This is for you... I know it's your favourite..."

Arthur smiled warmly when he saw the red rose being offered to him and picked it carefully, closing his eyes as he brought the flower closer to his nose to smell its sweet scent, "Thank you, Port..."

Afonso nodded with a warm smile on his lips and leaned forward discreetly, placing a hand behind Arthur's head and tangling his fingers into his golden hair as he closed the distance between their lips. He chuckled when he heard a quiet gasp against his lips and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of those soft lips pressed against his own. Afonso pulled away slowly when he felt Arthur's body relaxing against his own and ran his thumb over the Englishman's bottom lip, just loving when he had that faint blush covering his pale cheeks.

Arthur averted his eyes to the side and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, already used with the other's liking for stealing kisses when he wasn't paying attention, "When did you arrive? I don't remember hearing the doorbell..."

"You still put the spare key in the same place when I'm coming to visit, remember?"

"Oh, of course..." Arthur chuckled, letting his eyelids flutter for a brief second before blinking to remain awake, "I'm a bit slow today..."

Afonso let out a quiet sigh and knelt beside the couch, placing a hand over Arthur's forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever, "Were you overworking yourself again? I told you to get enough sleep and eat properly."

"I'm fine, mommy..."

The Portuguese chuckled when he heard that and stood up again, slipping an arm under Arthur's knees and the other behind his back before pulling him up. "Come, I'll take you to your bedroom..."

Arthur widened his eyes when he was lifted from the couch and wrapped an arm around Afonso's neck instinctively, feeling his cheeks flaming red when he realized how he was being carried. "No, we still have a lot to talk before sleeping..."

"Work can wait until tomorrow, now you'll get a good night of sleep and tomorrow morning I'll make a decent breakfast..."

Arthur sighed and stared at the Portuguese with the corner of his eyes as the other walked upstairs. He really wanted to complain about being carried but he was feeling so tired... deep inside he just wanted to sleep and forget about his work for a little while.

Afonso raised an eyebrow and lowered his head when he felt Arthur's body getting heavier between his arms, chuckling when he noticed that the other had fallen asleep. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed peacefully and his head was resting loosely against the Portuguese's chest. Afonso watched the other's sleeping face for a few seconds and pushed open the door to his bedroom with his foot, placing the Englishman over the mattress carefully before taking off his shoes.

"Thank you..."

Afonso looked up when he heard Arthur's faint whisper and sat on the edge of the bed when the Englishman patted the spot by his side on the double bed. He kicked off his shoes and sneaked under the warm blankets too, not even remembering to change into his nightwear when he saw a pair of bright emerald eyes staring back at him into the dim light.

Arthur smiled tiredly and raised his hand to caress one of Afonso's cheeks, moving closer to him unconsciously when he was drawn by the warmth of his lover's body, "For always staying by my side... you were always there for me."

"Arthur... we've been together for so long... I wouldn't be able to leave you even if I wanted..." Afonso whispered, wrapping both arms around the Englishman and pulling him closer to his chest into a tight hug, "You're part of my history and this history is what makes me the man I am today..."

Arthur blinked slowly when a small smile graced his lips, letting his head sink into the fluffy pillow when he couldn't fight the sleep anymore. "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Afonso whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss on Arthur's forehead before closing his own eyes. In nights like that, when he had his love sleeping peacefully between his arms, he was sure to have the most peaceful dreams he could ask for.

...~...*...~...


	2. Lavenders

**Roses and Lavenders**

**AN: The song used in this chapter is "Fado Português" by Amália Rodrigues. Portuguese music is wonderful and I highly recommend searching about it if you like this song ^^**

* * *

**Lavenders...**

(England x fem!Portugal)

...

Arthur took a deep breath and adjusted his tie for the tenth time while walking along the streets of Lisbon, searching for a certain familiar house on his way. He gulped as soon as his feet reached the front porch and raised a hand hesitantly to knock on the door. It wasn't like him to get nervous over such a simple visit, but just thinking about the one who would be opening the door already sent his heart in a maddened race.

Arthur stopped with his hand still raised in the air when a soft melody reached his ears, and he recognized it as a voice he already knew by heart. Such a captivating voice could belong to just only one person. A smile made its way to the Englishman's lips as he glanced at the purple flowers he was holding, the ones who held a special and deep meaning to him. Being careful not make any sound, Arthur walked around the house and sneaked into the flowery garden, feeling his heart missing a beat when his eyes caught sight of a beautiful cascade of brown hair that fell over the Portuguese's back. Maria had always been a strong and determined woman, and in his eyes she was also the most beautiful of all.

"_O Fado nasceu um dia,_

_quando o vento mal bulia_

_e o céu o mar prolongava,_

_na amurada dum veleiro,_

_no peito dum marinheiro_

_que, estando triste, cantava,_

_que, estando triste, cantava_."

Arthur smiled in a silly way as he leaned against the nearest wall, listening as the Portuguese woman sang while tending to her flowers. They had spent many years together, and still her voice succeeded to make his heart melt like butter whenever he heard it.

"_Ai, que lindeza tamanha,_

_meu chão , meu monte, meu vale,_

_de folhas, flores, frutas de oiro,_

_vê se vês terras de Espanha,_

_areias de Portugal,_

_olhar ceguinho de choro._"

Arthur stepped forward carefully in the hope to surprise his lady, but yelped when his foot got caught in a small stone and he fell on the ground in the least graceful way expected for a gentleman. He cursed under his breath and pushed himself up on his knees to regain some balance, and hopefully a bit of his dignity, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks when he saw a pair of legs standing right in front of him.

Maria chuckled in amusement when she noticed the faint blush covering the Englishman's cheeks and held out a hand to help him standing, "You have always been found of unexpected entrances, haven't you?"

Arthur averted his eyes to the side out of embarrassment and held the hand that was offered to him, making the blush spread to his ears when Maria's warm skin touched his own. He stood up with her help and brushed the dust from his trousers, raising his head to look at the Portuguese. The butterflies flying inside his stomach seemed to get more agitated when he saw the warm smile on her sweet lips, which always made his heart flutter. That woman... always making him turn into a mess of embarrassed words even when he was still known as a fearful pirate.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Maria chuckled and shook her head when she noticed the embarrassed look on Arthur's face. That was one of the things she loved about Arthur, how his actions would always express his feelings if you knew how to read him right, and after so many years being together, she was already an expert in that art. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in a playful way after realizing that the Englishman had a hand hidden behind his back.

"What are you hiding there, Arthur?"

"Uh... I... these are f-for you..." Arthur said as he held out the bouquet, scratching the back of his head when he realized that the paper wrapped around the flowers was slightly crumpled, "I think they got a bit damaged when I fell though..."

"Oh, you brought lavenders," Maria smiled brightly when she picked the bouquet, not being able to stop a small blush from rising to her cheeks as she gazed at the purple flowers, "They're beautiful..."

"They remind me of you..." Arthur whispered without thinking, widening his eyes when he realized what he had just said. He just hoped that it hadn't sounded too cheesy or he would dig a hole and bury himself for eternity.

Maria chuckled after hearing that and stood on her tip toes to press a warm kiss on Arthur's right cheek, "Always a gentleman," she said, holding one of the Englishman's hands before starting to pull him toward the house, "Come inside, I'll make some tea..."

Arthur nodded and stared at their joined hands with longing, letting himself be pulled by the Portuguese as they walked toward the house. If only he could lean forward and steal a quick kiss from those lips he loved so much... bloody hell, how he had missed staying so close to his love.

Maria pushed the back door open and led Arthur toward the kitchen, letting go of his hand to be able to open the cupboard, "So.. which tea would you l-", she widened her eyes in surprise when a pair of warm lips suddenly covered her own while Arthur's fingers cupped her chin in a loving way. The Portuguese smiled into the kiss and placed a hand over Arthur's shoulder to pull him closer, always loving how he was full of surprises when it came to the little things of their life together.

"Y-you choose today..." Arthur whispered, pulling away slowly and looking at the side to hide his blushing face.

"A-alright, Earl Grey then..." Maria said as she started filling a kettle with water, noticing the excited gleam on Arthur's green eyes after she had mentioned his favourite tea. She loved that man so much. No matter how many years passed, or how many obstacles life put in their way, she knew their love was one of a lifetime and it would never change.

...~...*...~...

* * *

**I'll leave this story as complete for now, but if I get more ideas for quick stories about Portugal and England I'll be using this once again :)**


	3. Lady of the seas

**AN: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this, I was busy with college and my finals were really stressful this year so I couldn't find much time to write. Thank you so much to everyone who read this story and the ones who reviewed, it made me really happy :3 **

**I tried something new for chapter 3 since I was given the idea to write about fem!England, it's my first time writing her character and I hope I could grasp a bit of her personality. **

**This one will be set around 1570 while Elizabeth I was reigning in England and before the start of the Iberian Union. Well, I hope you enjoy guys :D**

* * *

** Lady of the seas...**

(Portugal x fem!England)

...

Afonso smiled brightly when his eyes caught sight of a big ship approaching the port at relatively fast speed, feeling his heart beating faster in anticipation when he saw the white and red English flag swaying proudly with the wind. Finally... finally they were going to meet again after months only communicating through letters.

The Portuguese ran both hands through his hair to tame the brown locks, looking down to adjust his clothes when the sailors started working to anchor the ship. A bright smile broke into his lips when he caught a glimpse of a red coat in the top of the ship, waving a hand animatedly when the blond woman stared back at him with surprise in her wide green eyes.

Alice smiled softly as she waved back to Afonso, giving a few orders to the crew before walking down the ramp to reach the wooden causeway where Afonso was standing. She could feel her heart beating fast with each step she took.. the man of her dreams was right there, in the reach of her hands.

"Long time no see, Afonso..." she smiled, and the warm gleam on her green eyes was all Afonso needed to feel that familiar sparkle of happiness that always consumed him while in her company.

"Alice..." he whispered, letting his eyes travel for a split second over her familiar figure.

She was wearing a white buttoned blouse that framed her body just perfectly under the deep red coat that reached right above her knees. She was gorgeous in those simple and comfortable clothes, and having the chance to see her like that was something new to Afonso. He was used to the elegant lady that lived in the castles of England, the one that wore neat buns to tie her golden hair and that enchanted the people with her grace and delicacy. But this Alice standing right before him now... of one thing he was sure, it wasn't the kind of sight he was allowed to see everyday.

"I see you are not wearing one of your gorgeous dresses today, my lady..." he teased, hoping to see a faint blush dusting over her pale cheeks. How happy he was when his little wish was granted.

"Indeed," she chuckled, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear while looking down at her own clothes, "I left them in the court, while I'm here I'll just be a lady of the seas... trousers are always a better choice while staying in a ship."

"Did the men try to court you...?" he asked, wrapping his arm around the young lady's waist and squinting his eyes unconsciously while looking around to search for her crew.

"Last month, " she mused, smiling when Afonso raised an eyebrow questioningly, "I kicked him in the gut... don't worry... they know better than to mess with their captain."

Afonso laughed at that, his lips quirking into an amused smile when he leaned down and pressed a warm kiss to her forehead. That was what he loved about that woman, she could be the most elegant of ladies when the situation called for it, but she was fierce and could curse like a sailor while out in the sea. That was his Alice.

The walking along the port was quick and soon they were greeted by the faint golden glow of the sand when they reached the shore. The sun already setting in the sky was a true beauty as it seemed to kiss the deep blue water.

The Portuguese looked down at his companion when they sat on the fluffy sand. He watched as Alice stared at the sea with a pensive expression on her face. He knew it, something was making her worried and he had noticed it from her latest letter, the way she was avoiding to talk about politics and how many times she had assured him that she wanted their alliance to stay strong.

"Alice..."

"I heard about the Spanish..." she trailed off, her voice fading into a questioning silence as she spoke the true motive of her worries, "My Queen... she..."

Afonso let out a deep sigh after those words, he knew it was coming. They both knew. "He is my brother, Alice... I swear I'm trying..."

"I know," the words rolled over her tongue before she could stop them, "And God knows for how long we can remain avoiding a war, it's getting more and more difficult each day."

"Promise me, Afonso..." she said, her voice sounding strong but Afonso could notice the hint of fear behind that tough facade, "No matter what happens they'll never break our alliance..."

"I would never let someone break our alliance, Alice..." the sweet whisper slipped between Afonso's lips as he cupped her face with both hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, "My heart knows where it belongs..."

A relieved smile made it's way to Alice's lips after hearing Afonso's words. That was all she needed, just hearing those reassuring words would be enough because she trusted him.

Slowly, Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips over the Portuguese's in a sweet invitation, and she couldn't be more happy to finally have the chance to spend more time with him. Forget the problems, forget the wars... she had been dreaming about that moment for months to let it slip so easily from her grasp.

Afonso smiled against her lips, a smile he hadn't shown for some time now. He was so happy for seeing her again and rushed to wipe the lone tear that rolled down his cheek before Alice could see it. He knew too well that the next years would be hard for both of them, but he would fight with all his might to keep strong. For Alice, for their alliance... and he knew that she would do the same for him no matter what the future would bring for them.

...~...*...~...

**So... I'm going to change this story to incomplete again, I want to write more of this pairing now that I have more free time. I'm also planning a small chapter for Christmas, I hope I can finish it on time. See you, guys :)**


	4. A warm Christmas

**AN: Merry Christmas everyone! **

**I wanted to write something to celebrate so here it is, some Portugal x England fluff in Christmas's eve. Hm... I changed the rate to T because of this chapter but it's just to be sure, it's nothing too explicit. I hope no one will mind that, sorry ^^' **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you'll like it too ^^**

* * *

**A warm Christmas...**

(Portugal x England)

...

Arthur was pulled from his thoughts when a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist tightly, which drew a small gasp from him after he almost let the red bauble he was holding slip from his hands. A thick eyebrow was raised as Arthur turned his head and peeked over his own shoulder just to see a mop of brown hair nestled against his lower back.

"You scared me, git..." he said with mild annoyance, shifting his weight over the ladder not to loose his balance as the grip around his body loosened ever so slightly.

Afonso chuckled with amusement and looked up to find a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him, "Not sorry," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against Arthur's green sweater as he spoke, "I made hot chocolate, do you want some?"

Arthur rolled his eyes playfully when he felt the warm friction against his back and moved a hand backwards to pat the top of Afonso's head, "Yes... but help me here first, I'm almost finishing." The Briton looked forward again, pointing at a small cardboard box where he had put the bright golden star that should go on top of the tree.

Afonso nodded and walked toward it, picking the delicate ornament before handing it to his lover, "Here," he said, watching with confusion when Arthur kept staring at the star with a pensive expression, "What's wrong, amor?"

Arthur looked up at the sound of the Portuguese word, can't helping but smiling whenever Afonso called him 'love'. He shook his head to show that he was alright and picked the star carefully, "We can... you know... do it together..."

"Are you sure? It's your tree..." Afonso asked with a raised eyebrow, chuckling when he felt a soft slap on his shoulder. He knew Arthur would do that, he just wanted to hear the words coming from his mouth once again.

"Shut up, Port... the tree is ours and you know that."

"Of course I know," Afonso smiled as he climbed on the ladder's first two steps to be nearer the top of the tree, "Just wanted to hear you saying it again... it makes me quite happy," he whispered, pressing a sweet kiss on Arthur's nape as he held the Briton's hand and lifted his arm.

"Idiot," Arthur mumbled under his breath, completely ignoring the warmth rising to his pale cheeks when he let the Portuguese lift his hand.

Afonso let out a quiet chuckle when he saw Arthur's face turning away from him and quickly stole a kiss from his lips before the Briton could turn completely, "I love you too..." he whispered, letting his thumb brush over the back of Arthur's hand as they put the golden star on the top of the Christmas tree.

"I'll pick the chocolate..." Afonso whispered with a chuckle when he realized that Arthur's face was turning red, "I'm feeling cheesy today," he said, jumping to the ground before walking toward the kitchen door.

"Nothing new," Arthur chuckled, running a hand over his face as he jumped off the ladder, "I'll wait here," the Briton smiled and walked toward the fireplace, watching with the corner of his eyes until Afonso disappeared from his sight.

The Briton shook his head when he realized that his lips were curved into a silly smile and leaned down to light the fire, gazing at the flames when he was caught in his own thoughts. He had to admit that he was feeling lucky that year, getting to spend the holidays with Afonso instead of being alone with his cat and cup of tea. He always could chose go to Alfred's parties and spend time with everyone, but the loud music and rooms full of people weren't really his idea of fun. He enjoyed the calmness of his warm fireplace and the peace of a nice book... and he was starting to believe that he was going to have more things to enjoy that year...

"Arthur...?"

Arthur jumped in startle when he heard a whisper right against his ear and moved to the side quickly, nearly bumping his head against the wall as he turned to look at Afonso, "What is your problem today? Always sneaking on me when I'm not paying attention."

"I think you are the one being more pensive today," Afonso chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss the top of Arthur's head, always enjoying how the other would blush due small and affectionate gestures, "I brought some chocolate for you as well," he said, showing the two mugs he was holding before placing them on the ground near them.

"Thank you..."

Arthur looked up at the Portuguese and moved to pick some of the cushions, dropping them over the fluffy rug in front of the fireplace. He let out a quiet chuckle at that, never having imagined that he would be sitting in front of a fireplace with someone else to enjoy a hot mug of chocolate in a winter night. Were the fairies playing a trick on him...? Because he would get really mad if that was the case.

Afonso sighed pleased as he let his back sink into the fluffy cushions, chuckling as he held the back of Arthur's sweater and tried to pull him closer, "The winter is really cold at your place," he whispered, not sure if Arthur would realize that he was just giving a poor excuse to cuddle with him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow when he felt the tug on the back of his sweater and leaned against the cushions too, "And of course you don't have a hidden meaning behind that..."

The Portuguese just quirked the corner of his lips into an innocent smile and shook his head, chuckling when he felt a hand over his face trying to push him backwards. He laughed and leaned forward blindly, totally ignoring the hand covering his sight as he started tickling Arthur's belly.

"S-Stop...! D-Don't..." Arthur mumbled between quiet laughs when he felt Afonso's fingertips touching his belly from over his wool sweater, kicking the air as he tried to break free from him when he fell back onto the ground.

Afonso smiled amused and stopped moving his fingers, resting an arm over the rug as he leaned over the flushed Englishman that was still trying to catch his breath, "You should laugh more often, Arthur... you look beautiful..." he whispered, brushing a strand of golden hair from Arthur's forehead when their eyes met again.

"I think... you need glasses... Port..."Arthur whispered between short breathes as he tried to recover from the tickling session. He bit softly on his bottom lip and looked down when warm fingertips crept under his sweater, holding his breath when the simple touch sent a shiver down his spine.

"I don't think so..." Afonso smiled softly as he let his hand slip under the warm cloth and raised his gaze once again to watch the other's reaction. He widened his eyes in surprise when his head was pulled down by his hair, not having to wait much until a pair of warm lips seized his own for a warm, sweet kiss, which soon turned more passionate when the Portuguese responded in his own way.

Arthur sighed into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Afonso's brown hair, urging him closer, trying to feel more of him. He wanted that man so much... he wanted him in that cold winter night, when he was craving from that gentle touch, and he had wanted him for as long as he could remember in their tangled and complicated history together. Centuries had passed and he still felt that same attraction for the Portuguese.

"Arthur..." Afonso whispered, breathing against Arthur's skin as his lips lingered over its pale complexion, kissing and nipping at the smaller's neck when he felt a hand grasping the back of his own sweater tightly.

Arthur closed his eyes and arched his back as his fingers started working their way under Afonso's shirt, letting out a startled gasp when a loud song started playing near them. The Portuguese blinked in confusion and looked down at his lover, just now realizing that Arthur's phone was vibrating inside his pocket.

"S-Sorry..." Arthur mumbled as he tried to ignore the song, sighing in frustration when it turned too loud to his own liking.

"D-Don't worry..." Afonso pulled away slightly and ran a hand through his now messy hair, cursing his own lack of luck when he saw Arthur staring at the screen of his phone with an unreadable expression, "Who is it...?"

"Alfred... he wished Merry Christmas and said that Matthew is saying hi too... and that we shouldn't get too wasted tonight because he's coming to visit tomorrow," Arthur said, rolling his eyes as he stared at the screen to read the message, "That bloody git..."

The Portuguese chuckled and picked Arthur's phone, placing it over the couch before gazing down at the Englishman lying under him to brush their lips together sweetly, "Now where did we stop...?"

"You tell me, love..." Arthur whispered, his lips slowly curving into a discreet smirk when he wrapped both arms around Afonso's neck and pulled him down once again.

Afonso smiled warmly and placed both hands on the ground for support when he felt those soft lips running over the side of his neck, opening an eye when he heard a soft meow right beside him. "Arthur... your cat..."

Arthur blinked in confusion and ignored the words unconsciously, being too busy kissing his lover's neck to pay attention, "W-What about my cat...?"

"She's staring..."

The Briton sighed and pulled away slowly, massaging the bridge of his nose to keep his cool before turning his head to look at the white and orange Scottish fold. He watched as the cat tilted his head and stared at them with curiosity, meowing as she moved closer and started playing with a strand of Afonso's hair.

"She likes you..." Arthur chuckled, moving a bit so he could pick the cat and pull her away from the Portuguese's hair, "Dear... I already put your milk in the kitchen... go there drink it..." he said, petting her head softly before pointing toward the door.

Afonso watched with amusement as the cat meowed again and started rubbing her head against Arthur's chest to ask for attention, "I don't think she wants food now," he said, lifting a hand to caress the spot behind the cat's ear.

"I'm sorry..." Arthur whispered in an apologetic tone when he realized that the cat wouldn't leave them alone that night.

"It's alright..." Afonso smiled reassuringly and wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist, pulling him down as he laid on the ground, "We can't leave her alone now."

Arthur gazed at his lover and turned on his side to snuggle closer to him, chuckling when he saw the fluffy cat making herself comfortable over Afonso's chest and curling into a small ball, "She really likes you..."

"And I really like her and her owner..." Afonso smiled playfully and tightened his arm around Arthur's waist to pulled him closer, chuckling when he saw the Englishman's cheeks being covered by a soft shade of red.

"Oh shut up..."

Arthur chuckled embarrassed and hid his face against Afonso's chest, throwing an arm around his lover's torso while snuggling closer to him, "Merry Christmas, Port..." he whispered, smiling against the fabric of the Portuguese's sweater as he closed his eyes, not being able to ignore that warm feeling of happiness inside him. Now that was a nice and warm way to celebrate Christmas...

...~...*...~...

* * *

**Before I forget, next chapter ****probably ****will be ****England x fem!Portugal. I'm also thinking about a small sequel for chapter 3, and thank you for the reviews guys :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^  
**


	5. Chocolate Cake

**AN: Thanks to all of you who favourited this story, followed or left a review, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying ^^ **

**So, this chapter is a birthday gift for my friend xMelodyx, I know I'm a bit late but I hope you'll still like it :3 **

* * *

**Chocolate cake...**

(England x fem!Portugal)

...

It was already afternoon when Arthur leaned against the kitchen counter, letting out a tired sigh as he glanced at the mess he had made inside the sink. He had been avoiding cooking while spending the weekend at Maria's house but that afternoon he couldn't bring himself to stay away from the kitchen. It was her birthday and he wanted to make something nice. Now if only the oven would cooperate with his efforts...

"Maybe I should have asked Francis in the end..." he muttered, frowning at his own words as he crossed both arms over his chest.

Francis offer to help had been tempting but his pride wouldn't let him accept, he wanted to make the cake by himself. Maria always cooked delicious meals for his birthday so he wanted to return it with her favourite cake. But now, as he watched the strange mess inside the oven, he highly regretted the decision.

"Arthur? Where are you?"

Green eyes widened in surprise when Arthur recognized Maria's voice coming from the living room. Wasn't she supposed to spend the afternoon with Antonio? He swore he would have enough time to finish the cake before she got back home.

"W-Welcome home, love..." he said, rushing to the living room before she could reach the kitchen, "I thought you would be shopping with your brother..."

"I was... but he got a phone call from his boss and had to go home," Maria smiled and dropped her bags over the couch, pulling a light blue dress from inside it as she turned to look at Arthur, "Look what he bought for my birthday..."

The Portuguese blinked in surprise and let her voice trail off when she realized that Arthur was wearing one of her aprons. She pursed her lips to hold back a chuckle and looked at him from head to toes when she saw that he had flour on his cheeks and arms.

"Are you cooking...?"

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but couldn't utter a sound as he glanced down at his clothes, wanting to slap himself for being caught dressed like that. "Well, you see... I..." he trailed off, widening his eyes when he heard a beeping sound coming from the kitchen, "Damn...!"

The Briton jumped in startle and dashed inside the kitchen, leaving a confused Maria staring at the kitchen door with a raised eyebrow.

Chuckling, Maria put the dress back inside the bag and made her way toward the kitchen. She opened a small crack on the door and peeked inside to see what Arthur was doing in there. "What's wrong...?" she asked, smiling when she saw the small pout on Arthur's lips.

"I... I'm sorry, I just wanted to make a surprise..." he mumbled while scratching the back of his head, "I should have asked first before using the kitchen..."

"A surprise for me?"

"Yeah, for your birthday... but it looks like I messed up again," he sighed and pointed at the baking pan, squinting his eyes when he saw the burnt edges of the dough.

"No, look... it's not completely burnt," she said, walking toward the Briton to take a closer look on the cake, "We can cut off these parts and eat the rest, it looks delicious."

Arthur blinked surprised and peeked again at the baking pan, trying to understand what Maria found so delicious about that mess of chocolate and flour, "Are you sure? I can go to the bakery and buy a cake..."

"No, I want this cake... you made it for me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then it's the perfect birthday cake..." she said, pressing a smacking kiss on his cheek as she stood on her tip toes, "Now let's eat it because I'm hungry~"

Arthur nodded and walked toward the fridge to pick the whipped cream he had made earlier, which thankfully had turned out alright. With a silly smile on his lips, he started covering the cake with the cream just like he had seen in the recipe book.

"What...?" he asked, noticing that Maria was staring at him with an amused expression.

"Nothing... you look cute when you're concentrating~"

The Briton widened his eyes when he heard that and quickly averted his gaze to the side, knowing that soon he would be looking as red as a tomato, "I-I'm not cute, Maria..."

"Yes, you are," she mused, pressing a sweet kiss on his lips before walking toward the cupboard to pick a pair of plates, "You won't change my mind, amor..."

Arthur sighed in defeat and leaned a hand against the counter as he gazed at Maria with a soft expression, "I know I won't... and then you call me stubborn."

"And it's true, isn't it?" Maria said, winking to him when she finished arranging the table with the plates and cutlery, "You can put the cake here."

Arthur nodded and picked the tray with care, placing it over the spot Maria had left between their plates. He sighed when he felt her warm gaze over him and started cutting the cake, feeling a twinge of nervousness when he served their plates. He just hoped it wouldn't taste so bad like in the last time he tried to cook.

"So...?" he muttered, watching anxiously as Maria picked her fork and took a bite of the cake.

"Arthur... I have to congratulate you in this one," she smiled and took another bite while looking up at him, "It's really good..."

Arthur widened his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding without even noticing, "R-Really?"

"Yes, try a bit yourself."

Maria smiled and waited till Arthur was sitting by her side before holding the fork closer to his lips. She chuckled and watched as the Briton chewed the food with a pensive expression, "Do you believe me now?"

"Well... it's better than the last one, I think..." he said, can't helping but feeling a little proud of himself. Smiling, he leaned closer to Maria and ran a hand through her smooth hair, gazing into her eyes as she turned to look at him, "Happy birthday, love..." he whispered, caressing her left cheek with his thumb as he leaned in for a kiss.

They chuckled when they could taste the sweet chocolate in each other's lips, and their eyes were closed slowly as they enjoyed the soothing silence inside the kitchen. Later that day, as they slept into a tight embrace after a night of love, Maria swore to herself that for Arthur's next birthday, she would prepare the most delicious fish and chips he had ever ate.

...~...*...~...


End file.
